WOW
by Vamp21
Summary: Bella and Edward have fun in the rain.Some B/E fluff. Rated M just to be safe! Started off as a One-Shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...if I did Edward would be wearing a lot less clothing! Mwhahaha! If you review I might just share him with you...**

I was waiting for Edward to get here, Charlie had fallen asleep a little bit ago. Where is he? Right on cue he came through the window. He closed the window then walked over putting his hands around my waist.

" It's about time," I said. He chuckled leaning down to my lips.

" I'm sorry." He said, against my lips. He firmly pressed his lips against mine. I pressed as hard as I could back, wanting more. He slowly backed me up against the wall, pushing me against it. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull myself closer. His hands ran around my waist to the front of my shirt. He hesitated, playing with the edge of it. I pulled myself closer, encouraging him. He understood and slipped his hands under my shirt. He ran his hand up and down the sides of my stomach, causing me to shiver. His hand s were ice cold but they left a trail of heat wherever they went. He slipped one hand out and it traveled down to my thigh. He ran his hand lightly over my leg until it was at my knee. He pulled my leg up and around his waist. I pulled my other leg up so that they were both around his waist and crossed behind his back. He pressed me harder against the wall. I kissed him deeper, wanting more. Suddenly he froze.

" Edward?" I asked, confused and out of breath. He unhooked my legs and was gone in an instant. My door opened and Charlie ran in.

" Is everything okay in here Bells?" He asked, looking around suspiciously. He glanced at me again.

" Why are you breathing so hard?" He asked. Just then lightning cracked across the sky, making me jump. It started pouring.

" Uhhh...because the storm scared me?" I said. He didn't buy it.

" Bella, the storm just started." He said. Oh right... What was I going to say, that Edward sneaks through my window every night and you just interrupted our make-out session? Ya, I don't think that would go over to well. Think fast, Bella.

" Well Alice called and said there was going to be a storm...and I got scared." I said. He still didn't look too convinced.

" She always has had a way of knowing what's going to happen." Charlie said, letting me of the hook this time. I grinned and nodded my agreement, he had no idea.

" Okay, I'll go back to bed. Goodnight, Bella." He said, glancing around the room one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him. I sighed. That was a close call. I looked around.

"Edward?" I called. The window slid open and Edward came back in...completely drenched. I giggled, looking him up and down. Damn...he looked sexy. His hair hung in his eyes and water was dripping down his face and across his lips... His clothes were wet so they clung to him, showing of every chiseled muscle.

" Wow," I breathed, glancing back up at his face. He smiled and walked over.

" Wow what?" He asked. I smacked him in the arm, like he didn't know. I decided to tease him.

" Wow, that storm came out of nowhere." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. He chuckled." You're right." He said. We both glanced out the window. It was still raining but no longer lightning. Before I knew what happened I was in Edward's arms.

" What are you doing?" I screeched. He glanced down at me with a smirk on his face. He opened the window and jumped out into the rain, with me in his arms. I t was surprisingly warm and the rain was soft coming down. I glanced up at Edward's smiling face to see him watching me intently.

" Your so beautiful," he said, twirling us around in the rain. I laughed, throwing my head back. It started raining harder so Edward took us back inside. He set me down and stepped back, allowing his eyes to roam up and down my body. I blushed.

" You're right." He said. I stared at him confused.

" What?" I asked. He looked me in the eye.

" Wow," He said. I smiled and stepped closer to him. I reached a hand behind his neck pulling him down so I could kiss him.

**A/N: I wouldn't mind seeing Edward in soaking wet clothes...or any clothes for that matter. Hahaha. Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should add more on to this story or just leave it. If you have any ideas for another chapter tell me. Review!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya I still don't own Twilight...But come on Stephanie if you won't give me Edward, can I have Jasper? What no? Fine. Can I have Carlisle ( I like my men experienced! Wink Wink)...I just want to borrow him, I'll give him back!! No again?Fine...but this is not over!**

**A/N: I decided to go on with the story, It's not as good as I would have hoped for but it's my first story so I'm still learning. Enjoy!**

He kissed me back, but pulled away sooner than I would have liked. I sighed. He chuckled and looked down at me.

" Bella, you need to get some sleep. We have school tomorrow and you'll need your rest for tomorrow night." He said. I sighed again.

" Thank goodness tomorrow's Friday." I said, laying down under the covers of my bed. I froze, looking up at Edward.

" Wait, why do you mean, I'll need my rest for tomorrow night," I asked. He froze and looked away.

" Nothing. Forget I said anything. Now go to sleep, Bella." He said, laying down beside me.

" Edward, tell me," I whined, frustrated.

" Bella, please forget I said anything. Please for me," He said, looking me in the eye. Damn... I was so easily dazzled.

"Fine," I said, turning my back to him and pouting. He chuckled and slung his arm around me and pulled me against his chest. He nuzzled my neck and playfully growled in my ear. I wasn't letting him of the hook that easily.

" Edward, I thought you wanted me to get my rest for this something were doing tomorrow night, that you won't tell me about," I said, closing my eyes. Edward chuckled and started to hum my lullaby. I drifted of to sleep.

" Bella, wake up," Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. He pulled them back down and kissed my closed eye lids.

" Come on, Bella, or were going to be late." He said. I groaned and sat up.

" Fine," I said, grabbing my toiletries bag and heading into the bathroom.

After I was done with my shower and dressed I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Edward stood in the kitchen setting a bowl of cereal on the counter.

" Thanks," I said, sitting down. I ate my cereal fast so we wouldn't be late.

" Bella, are you still mad at me?" He asked, his faced looked pained. It broke my heart.

" No, of course not Edward. I just wanted to know what you meant by that last night?" I said. He smiled.

" You'll know soon enough, promise," He said, coming over and taking my bowl to put it in the sink.

" Come on, let's go to school," He said.

**After school: Edward's driving Bella home.**

" Bella, I can't stay after school today, but I'll be back tonight," Edward was saying. I frowned.

" Why?" I asked, not happy that he couldn't stay.

" I have to do a few things," He answered, he didn't look to happy about having to leave either. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind though.

"Okay," I said, as we pulled up into my driveway.

" I'll see you later, then," I said, leaning over to give him a kiss. I pulled away, grabbing my bag. I was about to open the door when a pair of cold, marble arms snaked around my waist puling me across the car. I gasped and looked up at Edward, who's lap I was now sitting on. Before I could say anything he crushed his lips to mine. I turned so I was straddling him in the seat. He had been pushing the boundaries more lately, and I liked it. I was going to be good though, so I didn't make any unexpected moves that might make him go back to his strict rules about our physical activity. I pushed harder, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I kept my lips tightly closed, following his rules. He did it again and I froze, was he finally going to allow this. My question was answered when he gently reached up and pulled my mouth open. He slipped his tongue in and I moaned. He tasted so unbelievably delicious. I reached up and met his tongue with mine. He pressed into me. I hit the steering wheel and the horn blared, making me jump. I blushed.

" Oops, sorry," I said. Edward chuckled.

" No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away. I just wanted to try something new," He addmitted..

" Don't be sorry, I liked it," I said, " It was well...wow." I sighed. He chuckled.

" definitely better than wow." He said. I nodded in agreement. He kissed me one last time and I went inside to start dinner for Charlie. We ate in silence and after I did the dishes I went up to my room.

" Goodnight, Dad," I called down the stairs, when I was finished with my shower.

" 'Night, Bells," He said. I went into my room and slipped the window open. Edward didn't say exactly when he was going to be here. I decided to put on a CD and wait for him. I went over to the bed and curled up on it. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap...

**Plz review!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok...I do not own Twilight. Since I don't and Stephanie refuses to give me Edward, I've decided to start my own club. It's call The SHE Club. That stands for... Shirtless...Horny...Edward Club! Come on Edward... TAKE IT OFF!! (You have to be 18 yrs. or older to join.) JK... I would never do that...besides I'm not even 18 yet. So anyone who wants and Shirtless, Horny Edward can join! LIMITED TIME OFFER!! IF YOU SIGN UP NOW YOU RECEIVE A SECOND SHIRTLESS HORNY EDWARD FOR FREE!! ( I already have five...shhhh!) JK JK!**

"Bella...wake up," I heard a velvety voice say in my ear. I rolled over.

"Edward, I want to sleep," I whined.

He chuckled, " Trust me Bella, it will be worth it..." He leaned in and blew he sweet breath across my face. He leaned forward brushing his lips lightly over mine. Then I remembered, I had fallen asleep waiting for Edward. I was finally going to know what Edward had been planning!

I jumped up and down in bed, giggling. He chuckled and leaned over. I stopped moving and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned and pressed his lips to mine, but pulled back before I had time to react.

" Edward," I groaned. He chuckled, getting up from the bed. I panicked my heart beating like crazy.

" Relax Bella, I just have to grab something I put over hear," he assured me. I felt my heart slow until it was back to normal. He bent down and picked up a small bag sitting by the window.

" What's that?" I asked curiously. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Part of the surprise," He answered simply, handing me the bag. I took it and opened it hesitantly. Inside was a dark blue bikini. I blushed.

"Uhmm...Edward, what's this for?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

"Put it on, then I'll show you." He said

" I don't know..." I said, a little uncomfortable with the idea of Edward seeing me in a bikini.

He must of sensed it because he leaned in bring his lips to mine for a short, sweet kiss.

"Bella, do you trust me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course I do Edward."

"Then put on the swimsuit and I'll take you to your surprise. Trust me, you'll love it."

"Okay, turn around," I said, not wanting to go to the bathroom in case I woke Charlie. I stripped and changed into the bikini. I actually looked good in it. It didn't show too much skin and it was Edward favorite color on me. I was about to put my clothes back on over it, but two granite hands grabbed my wrist. I looked up at Edward, confused. My eyes locked with his. They were smoldering, black fire. I felt my heart pick up double time, he smiled at my reaction. He leaned in bringing his lips to mine. My hands wound around his neck and moved up until they were twisted in his hair. I pulled him closer, I felt him smile and slowly back me against the wall. He pressed me up hard against it. I felt his hips press against mine and bit down on his lip. He groaned and pressed harder, this time I couldn't stop my moan from being heard. I ground my hips against his, not being able to get enough of the feeling it created. I pulled back so I could breath, wishing I didn't have too. Edward moved down my neck and licked across my collar bone. I pressed harder against him and he brought my mouth back to his. He kissed me some more, but then pulled away. He went over, picked up my clothes, and handed them to me.

" You really shouldn't look so tempting, Bella, you're testing my self control. Put your clothes on so we can go and before all my self control disapears," He said. I giggled, but did as I was told. He watched me put my clothes on, his eyes following my every move. I giggled again at his expression, he looked so sad that I had to put my clothes back on. I finished and looked up at him.

" Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He picked me up and jumped out the window. I gasped, it was very warm outside tonight. That was unusual, but I wasn't going to complain. He swung me onto his back and took off running. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his sent. And he thought _I _was tempting, he obviously didn't look in the mirror much. I giggled, pressing my lips to his neck. Mmmm. I couldn't resist. I opened my mouth and gently bit down on his neck. He was so surprised he almost stumbled.

" Oh, sorry Edward," I said. He shook his head.

" No, don't be sorry. I just wasn't expecting it...but it felt so good," He said. I smiled.

" Really? How does this feel?" I asked. I bent my head and bit down harder. He moaned and I smiled. I liked that I could make him do that.

" That feels...so damn... wow...fuck, Bella you have no idea." He managed to get out, his breathing a bit ragged. I would have laughed because I've never heard him curse before, but the way he said it made me want to do it again. But to my disappointment we stopped and he set me on the ground. I turned to look where we were but the moon was covered by a cloud, making it dark so it was hard to tell where I was. I turned to ask Edward, but when I did I saw him pull his shirt aver his head. My breath caught in my throat.

" Edward, what are you doing?!" He turned towards me a smile on his lips.

"I'm going swimming," He said.

"What?" I asked confused. He stepped towards me a turned me around to face in the opposite direction. As he did that the cloud moved away, revealing the moons light. I gasped at what I saw, in front of me was a beautiful lake.

"Edward, it beautiful," I said turning towards him. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He leaned down and kissed me. He put his hands around my waist to pull me closer. I felt his hands playing with the edge of my shirt, then suddenly pulling it up and over my head. I looked up to see him grinning down at me. And of course I had to blush. He leaned on toward my hear.

"You look beautiful," He said, " Come on. Let's go swimming!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and agreed, taking of my pants and following him to the edge of the lake.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Review plz! I think I might do this chapter in Edward's point of view (someone said something about that in a review... gotta give the ppl what they want!!)... see if I'm any good at it... tell me what you think?? I love all of you who review!!( Not in a creepy way).**

** XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, but I do own The SHE Club! And I'm proud to say my best friends, Brooke and Shelby, are now members. Call 1-800-I Want One for your own Shirtless Horny Edward now!! Anyone can join! Hahaha!**

**A/N: I totally dedicate this chapter to all of you readers who review!! **

_**This is Chapter three but in Edward's point of view!!**_

When I had finished setting up for Bella's surprise I headed over to her house. It always made me anxious to be away from her. Lately a new thirst had been building inside of me, growing stronger when I was near Bella. Not a thirst for her blood, but a thirst for _her._ A thirst I had never felt, an intense need for her body when I was near her. My control had been slipping lately when my desires became intense. My thoughts were cut short as I neared Bella's house and jumped through her open window.

She lay on her bed, asleep. I stood by the window just staring at her. Bella meant everything to me, everything. I was nothing without her. She had chosen me and is willing to give up everything for me, her friends, family, her _life._ It was going to be hard to take away her life. Inside I wanted it so bad, for her to be mine forever, but I didn't want her to go through the pain and suffer this kind of life. It's what she wanted though, and it's what I'm going to give her. I'm going to take away her life the one thing I've worked so hard to protect. But in return we would have eternity together. I smiled at the thought and Bella stirred. As much as I didn't want to wake her, I knew I had to so I could take her to her surprise. I walked over to her and kneeled beside the bed.

" Bella...wake up," I whispered in her ear, inhaling her scent at the same time. She rolled over.

" Edward I want to sleep" she replied in a whiny voice, sticking her lip out in a pout, tempting me farther. I chuckled.

" Trust me Bella, it will be worth it..." I said, blowing my breath across her face, knowing it would wake her up. I couldn't resist, I leaned forward brushing my lips lightly over hers. Suddenly she was fully awake and practically jumping up and down in her bed, probably remembering I was going to take her on my secret surprise. I laughed and leaned in toward her, she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed her quickly, giving her no time to react.

" Edward," she said, sticking her lip out in a pout again, making me want to learn back in a kiss her again, but I knew we needed to go. I chuckled and got up from the bed so I could go grab the swimsuit Alice had gotten her for the surprise, I couldn't wait to see her in it. Her heart started beating in a panic. It stung me to my core that she still didn't trust me fully, but it was my own fault. Remembering everything I had put us both through.

" Relax, Bella, I just have to grab something I put over here," I said, trying to reassure her. It seemed to work because her heart slowed back to it's normal rhythm. I picked up the little bag.

" What's that?" She asked. I smiled and turned back towards her.

" Part of the surprise," I answered, handing her the bag. She looked confused and opened the bag hesitantly. She looked in and blushed a deep red, making all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Uhmm...Edward, what's this for?" She asked a little unsurely.

" Put it on and I'll show you," I said.

" I don't know..." she said, looking a little uncomfortable. I would never understand why she was worried, she was absolutely stunning. She really didn't see herself clearly, but she had once said I didn't either. I tried to reassure her by leaning in and giving her a short, sweet kiss. I didn't want to stop but I pulled away.

" Bella, do you trust me?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

" Of course I do, Edward," She answered immediately.

" Then put the swimsuit on and I'll take you to your surprise. Trust me you'll love it." I said. She gave in.

" Okay turn around," She told me, probably not wanting to wake Charlie if she went to the bathroom to change. I did as I was told. I could hear her clothes dropping to the floor and it was creating a burning desire inside me. Once I was sure she had her swimsuit on, I turned back around. She was looking at herself in the mirror. I froze, I had never seen her look so tempting. She looked completely stunning. Her skin was milky and smooth, the dark blue of the swimsuit looking stunning against her, making me want to run my hands over her body. My breathing hitched at the thought. I watched the way she moved. Watching her hips sway and her arm reach down to grab her clothes, to put back on. I didn't think I could let her. I reached out and grabbed her wrists, halting her movements.

She looked up at me confused. Our eyes locked. Her heart rate increased, and I smiled at the reaction I could cause. I couldn't resist anymore and I brought my lips down on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands twisting in my hair. She pulled me closer and I smiled, backing her up to the wall. I pressed her hard against it, careful not to hurt her though. The desire burned through me and I pressed my hips into hers. She bit down on my lip, making me groan from the sensation it created. I ground my hips harder into hers, earning a moan to come from her. It all felt so good. The warmth of her body pressed against mine, her smell that swirled around me, and the way she tasted. She ground he hips against mine and I almost lost all control right there. She pulled back so she could breath, but I just moved down to her neck. I licked across her collar bone, wanting to taste her. She pressed harder into me and brought my mouth back to hers. I needed to stop, before I pushed myself to far,not wanting to lose my control and hurt her. I pulled away. I went over and picked up her clothes to put back on to cover up her far too desirable body.

" You really shouldn't be so tempting, Bella, your testing my self control. Put your clothes on so we can go and before all my self control dissapears." I said. She giggled, but did as she was told. I watched her every move. I watched the fabric slide across her skin, feeling disappointed. She looked up at me and giggled again.

" Ready?" I asked. She nodded so I picked her up and jumped out the window. She gasped when we hit the ground. I swung her onto my back and took of running. She laid her head against my neck and breathed in. I smiled, knowing I smelled good to her also. She giggled and pressed her lips to my neck. Then she opened her mouth and bit gently into my skin, I was so surprised I almost stumbled but quickly recovered.

" Oh, sorry Edward," She said.

" No, don't be sorry. I just wasn't expecting it...but it felt so good," I told her. It did feel good...so good. She smiled.

" Really? Then how does this feel?" She asked, and then bit down harder. I moaned, I've never felt anything feel so good.

" That feels...so damn... wow...fuck, Bella you have no idea." I managed to get out, my breathing a bit ragged. I was a little embarrassed, I had never cursed in front of her before.

We arrived at our destination and I set Bella in the ground. She looked around. I began taking off my shirt when I heard Bella's breath catch in her throat.

" Edward, what are you doing?!" She asked, I smiled.

" I'm going swimming," I said.

"What?"She asked confused. I stepped towards her a turned her around to face in the opposite direction. As I did, a cloud moved away, revealing the moons light. She gasped as she saw the lake in front of her.

"Edward, it beautiful," She said turning towards me. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I said and leaned down and kissed her. I put my hands around her waist to pull her closer. I played with the edge of her shirt, then suddenly pulling it up and over her head. I grinned down at her. And of course she blushed. I leaned in toward her hear.

"You look beautiful," I said, " Come on. Let's go swimming!" She laughed at my enthusiasm and agreed, taking of her pants and following me to the edge of the lake.

**A/N: Okay, tell me what you think, like it, hate it?? **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight why would I be here writing fan fictions?? hmmm...anyone?? Ya, thats what I thot, if I was the wonderful Stephanie Meyer I would probably be working on Breaking Dawn. Haha.**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to my sister because it was sorta her idea with the cave and so on...**

Bella POV

I walked to the edge of the lake and dipped my foot into the water. It was a little cold but not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I decided if I just plunged in I could get it over with faster. I took a deep breath ready to run in, when I heard Edward chuckle. I turned around to glare at him. He had a huge smirk and his face and his eyes twinkled...uh oh.

"Maybe I could help you with that..." He said walking toward me. I backed away slowly.

"Uh...thats okay," I stuttered, taking another step back. Before I knew what was happening he crouched and sprung forward. He grabbed me around the waist and we flew into the water. I pulled out of his grasp and swam to the surface.

" Edward!" I yelled. He surfaced the water and turned to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"That was so not funny!" I scolded him.

"Maybe I should make it up to you then..." He said swimming slowly towards me. His hands wove around my waist and I put my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles at the back.

" It"ll have to be good if you want me to forgive you," I said, in which I hope was a seductive voice. It must have been because his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Oh it will be...," he said leaning forward. His lips pressed against mine and I tightened my legs around him. He responded by pulling me closer. I wrapped my hands in his hair, kissing him back. He didn't stop, like he usually did. I was the one that had to pull away for air. He just moved down to kiss my neck. He moved his lips to my hear.

" I love you so much Bella," he said.

" I love you too." I pulled his mouth back to mine. All of a sudden I felt something slimy slide across my leg.

"Ahhh!! What the hell was that!?" I screamed, clutching Edward. He burst out laughing.

" Edward, its not funny!" I slapped him in the arm.

" Actually love, it is. It was a fish." He said, then started laughing again. I blushed. Great. Stupid fish had to come along and totally ruin the moment! Ugh! Then I started laughing to. It actually was kinda funny.

" Sorry Edward," I said when we stopped laughing. He looked at me and grinned.

" There's nothing to apologize for, love." He said.

We swam around for a while and played a few games. We ended up floating on our backs and looking up at the stars.

" I have another surprise for you."Edward said, suddenly.

" Really?" I asked, curious to what this next surprise was. I mean this was surprise enough.

"Yes, come with me." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the other side of the lake. The lake was by the side of the cliff and we were heading towards the rocks. My heart started beating faster. Edward noticed and stopped.

"Don't worry, Bella it will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He said lifting me up and slinging me onto his back. He swam until we were entering a small cave, I saw light flickering against the cave wall.

" Edward...What's that light coming from?" My question was answered when we were fully in the cave. Lining the cave were hundreds of lit candles. A huge ledge jutted out from the side of the cave where a blanket was laid out and more candles surrounded it.

" Edward..." I gasped. I turned to look at him and he looked a little nervous.

" I hope you like it," He said, looking away shyly. I giggled.

" Oh...Edward...wow! I absolutely Love it!" I told him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he looked down and smiled at me.

**A/N: Ohhh! How sweet! Haha hope you liked it! Review!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...so your safe for now Edward Cullen...**

I traced patterns on Edward's bare chest as we sat together on the blanket. I leaned up a pressed my lips against his chest. He surprised me be grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him. I stared down into his eyes as he ran his hand up and down my back.

" Edward?" I said

" Yes, Bella?"

" I love you." I said leaning in towards him and kissing him with all the love I had for him. He pulled me closer against his body. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me, careful not to put to much of his weight on me. I decided I wanted to see how far he would let me go. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He groaned.

" Bella, be careful," He said, but allowed me entrance. I explored the inside of his mouth, tasting his sweetness. He ran his tongue along mine and I shivered with pleasure. All to soon I had to pull away for air. He kissed down my neck, then down to my collarbone. He licked up my neck to my ear.

"And I love you." he whispered. I giggled and looked up at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us back over so I was on top. I ran my hand lightly over his chest down to his abs. He shivered.

" The warmth feels so good, Bella." He said. I smiled I laid down on top of him, putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm curious..." I said. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

" Curious about what?" He asked.

" How did you get all the candles lit when you were with me the whole time?" I asked. He smiled up at me.

" Alice came and lit them all before we came. She also picked out your swimsuit." He said, his eyes roaming up and down my body. I blushed.

" And do you like my swimsuit?" I asked, blushing an even deeper shade of red. He reached up and stroked my cheek.

" I _Love _your swimsuit," he said leaning up to kiss me again. He sighed and pulled away. I looked down at him curiously.

" We better get you home before Charlie wakes up." He explained. I sighed to.

" What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

" Almost 5:00 am., and Charlie has to be at work by six." He answered. I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. Edward glanced over at me.

" You can sleep, I'll carry you home." He said.

"What about all the candles?" I asked.

" Don't worry Alice will take care of it." He said picking me up and we started home.

"Edward," I said sleepily, " Thank You."He chuckled, before leaning down to kiss me on my forehead.

" Your welcome, love, now sleep." And I did.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. So sorry for the delay!!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


End file.
